padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Workshop
Misja na możliwość używania Designer Workshop Wymagania: Dacc, Fly. Misję rozpoczynamy w dużym markecie w Celadon, u znajdującego się na trzecim piętrze NPC Designer. Plik:designer.png Player: Hi Designer: Welcome Player. Player: Mission Designer: I'm in need of help! My niece Molly has birthday today, I've projected a new bag for her. Could you find her and deliver it? Player: Yes Designer: Great, find and give it to her. Player: Bye Designer: Good bye, Player! Pierwsze zadanie polega na przekazaniu prezentu urodzinowego dla Molly. NPC Molly znajduje się w parku w południowej części miasta Old Village Plik:molly.png Player: Hi Molly: Hiii! I have a birthday today, did you bring me a birthday gift? Player: Gift Molly: Did you bring me a birthday gift? Player: Yes Molly: Thank you!!! Player: Bye Molly: Good bye, Player! Po przekazaniu prezentu wracamy do Designera poinformować go o wykonaniu misji. Od razu dostaniemy od niego drugie zadanie. Player: Hi Designer: Welcome Player. Player: Mission Mimo że Designer nic nie odpowie kontynuujemy dialog: Player: Yes Designer: Great, you need to prove that you know something about design. Find my private island with my artist workhouse near of Azalea city ... Designer: Enter there, you will find a table with a book. Use it to display a picture and try to create exactly the same one at the board. Drugą misję zaczynamy od udaniu się do pracowni na prywatnej wyspie Designera. Wyspa ta znajduje się nieopodal miasta Azalea. Plik:designerisland.png Po dotarciu do celu wchodzimy do znajdującej się tam pracowni, podchodzimy do stołu i klikamy na Księgę. Plik:designertable.png Po kliknięciu wyświetli nam się wzór Totodile jaki mamy ułożyć z tapet. Plik:designerwzor.png Układankę należy ułożyć według wzoru, mamy na to 20 minut. Plik:designerpuzzle.png Po ułożeniu naciskamy na dźwignię znajdującą się koło stołu. Jeśli obrazek jest ułożony poprawnie pojawi się komunikat: You completed this mission! Po czym zostaniemy wyrzuceni przed domek. Jeśli popełniliśmy błąd, wyświetli się komunikat: It doesn't match! Po ułożeniu układanki udajemy się teraz do Designera aby złożyć raport z wykonania misji. Player: Hi Designer: Welcome Player. Player: Mission Designer: Did you finish your mission? Player: Yes Designer: Very nice job, I'm proud of you. My friend Luna needs some help. Player: Bye Designer: Good bye, Player! To wszystkie zadania jakie na ten moment ma dla Nas Designer, quest kontynuujemy udając się do NPC Luna, znajduje się ona w mieście Blackthorn. Plik:designerluna.png Misja trzecia polega na dostarczeniu następujących przedmiotów: *30 Steel orb *2 Iron plate *500 Screw *30 Iman Po zebraniu wszystkich przedmiotów udajemy się z powrotem do Luny. Player: Hi Luna: Hello Player, are you here for a mission? Player: Mission Luna: My sewing machine got broken, I need some items to fix it ... Luna: You need 30 steel orbs, 2 iron plates, 500 screws, 30 magnets, can you bring it? Player: Yes Luna: Thank you very much! I have another mission for you. Okazuje się że Luna ma dla Nas kolejne zadanie, kontynuujemy dialog: Player: Mission Luna: A specialist on repairs – Nicolas, had to come and fix my sewing machine, but seems, like he's gone or something stopped him. I am really worried, Could you go to his home near Fuchsia city and check what's wrong? Player: Yes Luna: Report back to me when you find out what happened. Player: Bye Luna: Good bye, Player! Fachowiec, który miał naprawić maszynę do szycia Luny spóźnia się, czwarta misja polegać będzie na sprawdzeniu co dzieje się z owym fachowcem. Udajemy się teraz do Fuchsia w poszukiwaniu Nicolasa. Jego dom znajduje się na respawnie Farfetch'd. Plik:designernicolashouse.png Niestety nie spotkamy tam Nicolasa przywita Nas jego zmartwiona córka Clara, okazało się że Nicolas został porwany przez Team Rocket. Player: Hi Clara: Hello! Please help me! My dad Nicolas has been kindapped by Team Rocket members who tried to force him to fix their machine to trap Pokemons. Player: Help Clara: My Pidgeot has seen my dad tied in mountains near Vermilion city. Could you go there and help my dad? Player: Yes Clara: Thank you so much! Please take this ball with my Pidgeot and bring it to my dad to let him get out of mountains. Player: Bye Clara: Good bye, Player! Zgodnie z informacjami otrzymanymi od Clary udajemy się w miejsce gdzie jej Pidgeot widział Nicolasa po raz ostatni. Używając pokemona z umiejętnością Fly wznosimy się na maksymalną wysokość i lecimy na północ nad góry nieopodal Vermilion. Znajdujemy tam Nicolasa w towarzystwie jednego z porywaczy. Plik:designernicolaskidnap.png Musimy pokonać dwóch członków Team Rocket pilnujących porwanego: Pierwszy z nich stojący obok Nicolasa: Player: Hi Team Rocket Member: What you want!! Player: Fight Team Rocket Member: We will use 6 pokemons, are you ready? Player: Yes Team Rocket Member: There we go. ... Team Rocket Member: Congratulations, you won! Team Rocket Member: Good bye, Inko! Pokemony z jakimi przyjdzie Nam walczyć to: Rhydon 75 Dodrio 90 Umbreon 80 Pinsir 80 Swampert 85 Bronzong 90 Drugi członek Team Rocket znajduje się po drugiej stronie wody, dialog jest identyczny jak w przypadku poprzednika. Pokemony jakie przyjdzie Nam pokonać to: Lapras 90 Ariados 80 Kangaskhan Toxicroak 75 Toxicroak 85 Tauros 80 Po wygranej możemy porozmawiać z Nicolasem: Player: Hi Nicolas: Please, release me! These bad guys tied me here. Player: Release Nicolas: Oh thanks for bringing me Pidgeot. Now bring me to Luna, so I can fix her sewing machine. Hurry up, we need to take a plane. Po oddaniu Nicolasowi Pidgeota otrzymanego od Clary musimy bezpiecznie odeskortować go do Luny (UWAGA mamy na to 30 minut). Udajemy się do samolotu w pewter (nie możemy użyć teleportu i nie możemy lecieć zbyt szybko gdyż Nicolas może się "zgubić" i misję będziemy musieli zaczynać od nowa). Nicolas będzie podążał za nami przy użyciu Fly. Plik:designernicolasfly.png Po wylądowaniu w Azalea z powrotem używamy pokemona z Fly i udajemy się do Blackthorn do Luny. Plik:designernicolasluna.png Raportujemy wykonanie misji: Player: Hi Luna: Hello Player, are you here for a mission? Player: Mission Luna: Thank you for bringing me the specialist for repairs. Now I'll be able to create new tapestries! Go to Designer, he might have more missions for you! Player: Bye Luna: Good bye, Player! Są to wszystkie zadania jakie miała dla Nas Luna, dowiadujemy się jednak że Designer może mieć dla Nas kolejne zlecenia. Udajemy się więc do niego. Po dotarciu na miejsce dostaniemy zadanie aby pokonać 150 Mareep i 200 Flaffy oraz dostarczyć Designerowi 20 Mareep's wool i 30 flaaffy's wool. Jest to ostatnie piąte zadanie. Player: Hi Designer: Welcome Player. Player: Mission Designer: Thank you for helping my friend Luna. I would like to project new clothes. I've heard that the best kind of wools come from Mareep and Flaaffy. Could you defeat 150 Mareep and 200 Flaaffy and bring me 30 flaaffy's wool and 20 Mareep's wool? Player: Yes Designer: Report back to me once you are done. Player: Bye Designer: Good bye, Player! Po wykonaniu tasków i zebraniu odpowiedniej liczby przedmiotów wracamy do Designera złożyć raport z wykonania zadania. Nagroda Możliwość tworzenia nowych podłóg i tapet domku oraz addon item i nowych outfitów.